


The seventh time

by JonJackTheBoi



Series: BokuAka Week 2020! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, BokuAka Week 2020, Dogs, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Or Is It?, idk - Freeform, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonJackTheBoi/pseuds/JonJackTheBoi
Summary: Day 9Prompt-Cooking/Baking-Royalty AUAkaashi has found and returned a very special something to a maybe special someone seven times now.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858915
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	The seventh time

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I actually wrote all of this one today! It was really fun to write and I felt like it flowed really well, and I hope its good and that you enjoy! (Also beta-d by niftyturtle32)

He wanted to say it had been an accident or coincidence. He really did. And maybe if it had only happened once, or even twice, he could’ve believed that. But seven times and counting was a few too many for that. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before crouching down and untangling the young puppy from the trap, (a harmless design to allow the animals to be released without injury), while it excitedly yipped at him and licked his hands. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say she kept getting into the traps on purpose.  
“Yes, I know, I know.” He muttered to her. “If you stay still, this will be easier.” He admonished lightly, only earning a louder yip and more excited wiggling. Akaashi smiled despite himself as he finally freed her and she jumped up on him, trying to lick his face. “C’mon then, let's get you back.” He said after scratching her head and standing up with her in his arms.   
“Your highness, we can take her-” One of his attendants started.  
“No, I wouldn’t dream of inconveniencing the rest of you.” He said dismissively. “And-”  
“And you know the way by now?” Kenma said.  
“Quite well.” Akaashi agreed with a nod.  
“We can’t stop you, your highness.” Kuroo shrugged, despite his eyes shining. “Just remember, we expect you back by eight, young man.” He said with a smirk that paired rather well with the wink he threw Akaashi’s way. Akaashi rolled his eyes.  
“I’m one year younger than you and your boss.” He said flatly. “Kenma, you’re in charge of finishing up for the day. Make sure all the traps are checked and all the training drills get run.” He said, shifting his attention. Kenma nodded. “Ok. I’ll see you all tonight, good luck and safe tracking.” He said with a final nod before pulling up his cloaks hood and heading off deeper into the woods. The first time they had found the puppy tangled in one of their wolf traps, a conservation project Akaashi was actually heading, with the king and queens approval, (They were documenting and tracking the population since it seemed to be declining) they had had no clue where to take her. By now, Akaashi knew the route nearly by heart, though he did tend to memorise things quickly. He wove his way through the forest, his destination coming into view within twenty minutes. He stood on a ridge where the forest dipped into a valley, and saw the small town spreading below him. It would probably take him another ten minutes to get to the house he needed from here.  
“Why on earth do you come up this far so often?” He quietly asked the sleeping puppy in his arms. He knew she was less than six months old and it seemed like a big trek for such a young puppy. He shook his head and started down into the valley.  
Sure enough, about ten minutes later, he could hear the loud barking, and see the house he was looking for, a mid sized, single story house with loads of kennels behind it that housed dozens of well cared for and loved dogs. The noise woke the puppy in his arms and she gave a big yawn. He looked up and saw someone walking around from the back of the kennels, carrying a big bag, probably the dogs dinner, if Akaashi had to guess, before dropping it and freezing.  
“YUKIE!!” Came the excited yell as he sprinted over, and Akaashi couldn't help smiling as the puppy in his arms began excitedly wriggling when she heard the familiar voice. “Oh my god, young lady, I was so worried!” he started as he lifted the puppy out of Akaashi’s arms and into his own. She barked excitedly at him and started licking his face, and he broke out into a wide grin. “Ah you know I can’t stay mad at you!” He said happily, before looking up and registering Akaashi. He seemed to brighten even more. “Akaashi!” He said happily, butchering the pronunciation. And maybe it didn’t make sense, but it was weirdly refreshing. Everyone put so much effort into being perfect when they were around Akaashi (Kuroo and Kenma excluded, but Akaashi had lived with them his whole life in the castle), when they were around a prince, but not him. Not-  
“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, inclining his head. The situation seemed to catch up to Bokuto and he straightened up.  
“Thank you so much for bringing her back again! She got out this morning and my dad said I couldn’t go look for her until tomorrow because she’d probably come back by herself.” He explained as she continued trying to lick every square inch of his face.  
“It's no trouble.” Akaashi assured him. “I just wanted to make sure she was back where she belonged.” Bokuto nodded.  
“Oh, wait, come here! I have something for you!” He said before rushing off towards the house. Akaashi followed him to the front porch uncertainly. Bokuto opened the door and glanced back, before motioning Akaashi inside. Akaashi entered behind him, slipping his shoes off.  
“Dad!” Bokuto yelled. “Akaashi brought Yukie back! Is that box still in there?”  
“Who brought who back, Koutarou?” Bokutos dad asked, poking his head out of the kitchen. His eyes widened slightly when they fell on Akaashi.  
“Your highness.” he said quickly, and Akaashi nodded.  
“I found your puppy.” Akaashi said, gesturing towards where Bokuto had set Yukie down and where she was now rolling on her back.  
“I..I see. Thank you.” He said, seeming a bit stunned. Their family raised and helped train the dogs that the castle used for things like tracking and disaster rescue, so Akaashi was somewhat familiar with him, but in all the times Akaashi had brought Yukie back to Bokuto, his father had always been busy or out of the house, so Akaashi supposed the crown prince just showing up in your living room might be a little weird.  
“Is the box still in there, dad?” Bokuto asked, before turning to Akaashi. “Wait here a second.” He said before heading into the kitchen, his dad shaking his head.  
“Ah, do you want anything to eat or drink or-”  
“I’m fine.” Akaashi said gently, cutting him off. Hospitality was nice, but excessive amounts were always offered to him, in his opinion, so he tended to turn them down. He sat on the floor next to Yukie and she froze, still laying on her back, legs up in the air, and looked at him. He laughed and reached out, scratching her stomach.   
“Found it!” He heard Bokuto yell from the kitchen. Bokuto’s dad glanced back, before heading back into the kitchen.  
“Found what?” Akaashi heard him ask.  
“This!” He said happily, and Akaashi wasn’t sure what to make of Bokuto’s father's silence. Bokuto stepped back into the living room, now holding a mid sized box. “Here!” He said, walking over and holding it out to Akaashi.  
“Thank you.” Akaashi said as he took it. He lifted the lid and found that it was filled with cookies, at least four different kinds.  
“I wanted to say thank you for bringing Yukie back to me so many times.” Bokuto explained as he sat down across from Akaashi and started petting Yukie, who had finished rolling around and moved onto licking her paws.  
“They look wonderful.” Akaashi said honestly, glancing up at Bokuto. “But you really didn’t have to.”  
“I know!” Bokuto said cheerfully. “I wanted to!” Akaashi nodded, before glancing out the window and noticing how low the sun had already gotten.  
“I apologize, but it's getting late. I should be heading out.” He said, standing up. Bokuto pouted a little, but stood as well.  
“You could stay, since it's late.” He offered. And Akaashi wished it wasn’t tempting. He shook his head lightly.  
“I can’t.” He said gently, but firmly. His parents were remarkably lenient, and their kingdom was one that certainly valued royalty that knew the common people, but he knew there was a line he couldn’t cross. Bokuto nodded in understanding.  
“I know.” He said, deflating a little. “Oh, one more thing though!” He said, perking back up. “It’ll be quick, I promise!" He said as he slipped his shoes on, grabbing Yukie and heading out, followed by Akaashi. They headed around back to the kennels, going towards one that Akaashi knew housed puppies. Bokuto opened the gate and stepped in, setting Yukie down with her siblings and mom. He gently petted a puppy that was asleep on a blanket to wake it before lifting it up. He stepped out, shutting and locking the gate.  
“He’s Yukie’s brother.” Bokuto explained, and something in his demeanor was more subdued.  
“He’s adorable.” Akaashi said, reaching out and letting the puppy sniff his hand.  
“Isn’t he?” Bokuto agreed with a grin. “He uh, well...he’s blind in his left eye. My dad doesn’t know if he’ll be able to learn the stuff he needs to work. He has to stay with us for a little longer than most of the others, so that we know that he can get around ok in new environments and stuff, but, I wanted to ask you if you wanted him?” Akaashi blinked in surprise. “My dad’s letting me keep Yukie, and said he might let me keep Komi,” He said, gesturing to the puppy he was holding to make it clear that was his name. “but I can tell he really doesn’t want to.” He said with a heavy sigh. “And I mean, I get it, we have a lot of dogs, but…” Bokuto trailed off, gently stroking the puppy’s head.  
“I would love to take care of him, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, knowing he meant it. “When he’s ready to leave.” Bokuto blinked a few times.  
“Really?” He asked like he wasn’t quite letting himself believe it. Akaashi nodded. He knew he could talk his parents into not being upset about another dog, even if it took a minute or two. He reached out and gently petted the puppy. He really did look a lot like Yukie. Same dark brown fur with white and black patches, same cute, floppy, ears.  
“Really.” Akaashi responded. Bokuto beamed as he put the puppy back in the kennel with his family, practically vibrating with happiness.  
“Oh my god, thank you so much Akaashi! I can’t believe this, you're the best!” He almost yelled in excitement as he threw his arms around Akaashi briefly before they left the kennel and headed back towards the front of the house, Bokuto almost skipping. Akaashi didn’t even bother to repress his smile as they slowed to a halt in front of the house.   
“Of course.” Akaashi said, trying to hold back a little of his amusement at Bokuto’s energy. “When should I come back to get him?” He asked. Bokuto thought for a moment.  
“He should probably be ok to leave in like...three weeks?” Bokuto guessed. Akaashi nodded.  
“Alright. And, I can expect some information on caring for a dog with vision loss as well?” Bokuto nodded vigorously  
“Of course! Me and dad’ll tell you everything we know!”  
“Thank you. And thank you again for these as well.” Akaashi said, gesturing to the box of cookies he was still holding.  
“Of course! Oh but, wait, sorry, I have one last thing to give you before you go.” He said with a grin. “But uh before I give it to you, you’ll bring Komi by to play with Yukie sometimes after you take him home, right?” He asked.  
“Of course, Bokuto-san. I wouldn’t dream of separating them for too long.” Akaashi promised, and Bokuto smiled again.  
“Good.” He said before stepping in and hugging Akaashi again. He hardly hesitated before leaning down just a bit and kissing Akaashi’s cheek. Akaashi froze. And the next thing he knew, Bokuto had stepped back again. “Thank you again Akaashi! I’ll see you in a few weeks!” He said cheerfully. And it was late and already getting dark and Akaashi knew he shouldn’t delay anymore, but…  
“Bokuto-san, before I go...I also have something I’d like to give you.” He said before he could think about it too much. Being a prince was all about thinking. So right now, Akaashi decided to act on impulse. Bokuto tilted his head.  
“Sure! What is it?” Akaashi stepped in.  
“Well, it’s a little embarrassing, because it's pretty similar to what you gave me.” He said. And his heart might’ve been pounding just a little and maybe he had thought about doing this before, but tried to keep from really entertaining the idea, even though their kingdom didn’t really do the whole arranged marriage thing, and his parents had already told him he was free to choose his partner(s). He knew this was a bridge you couldn’t go back over once you crossed. And it was a bridge he had arrived at after the years of seeing Bokuto in passing at the castle, maybe playing with him for a few minutes, and then the two months of visiting him what felt like every time they left to check the traps, and always getting roped into a stay that lasted at least an hour. But he was ready to cross it. And it seemed like Bokuto was too.  
“Really?’ Bokuto asked quietly, seeming unbothered by Akaashi being in his space. Akaashi nodded.  
“If you want it, that is.” He said softly, slowly placing a hand on the back of Bokuto’s neck. Now it was Bokuto’s turn to nod.  
“I do. I really, really, do.” Akaashi leaned in more. And naturally, right before they kissed, the door opened and Bokuto’s father yelled.  
“Koutarou! Are you still out her- Oh!” They flinched apart, both going brilliantly red. “Uh, sorry you two,” He said, and Akaashi suddenly wished he’d picked a better day to try the whole impulse thing. Akaashi cleared his throat.  
“No, no, it’s fine. I should be going anyway. It’ll be dark before I get back.” He said, adjusting his grip on the box and wishing his face wasn’t as red as he knew it was.  
“Alright, it was nice to see you, prince Keiji, your highness.” Bokuto’s father said awkwardly, which Akaashi supposed was a given when you walked in on your son kissing the crown prince. Akaashi nodded.  
“Thank you for your hospitality.” He said, and Bokuto groaned.  
“Of course.” Bokuto’s father said, seeming to have mostly recovered from the shock. “And you’re welcome here anytime.” It was an innocuous enough statement, but the small grin he was wearing had Akaashi blushing even more, somehow.  
“Dad!” Bokuto complained loudly, but his blush was still just as fierce as Akaashi’s. Bokuto’s father laughed.  
“I know, I know. I’m going back in, but you still need to help make dinner, alright?” He said. Bokuto nodded, and his dad went back inside. Bokuto groaned again and slapped his hand over his face.  
“Does this mean the moods ruined now?” He asked, peeking through his fingers. Akaashi laughed lightly.  
“I’d say so.” He agreed.  
“Aw, c’mon.” Bokuto complained.   
“How about this.” Akaashi said, leaning in and kissing Bokuto on the cheek.   
“I guess that's good too.” Bokuto said with a huge grin as Akaashi moved back and adjusted his cloak. Akaashi smiled faintly.  
“Good. Maybe I’ll be able to give you that other thing I wanted to next time.” He said, and Bokuto’s eyes widened a bit.  
“Yes please! I mean, that, that would be really nice.” He stammered.  
“I’ll see you in three weeks.”   
“Yeah, that sounds good.” Bokuto said, and now his blush was smaller, but still there, and Akaashi realised his was probably much the same. One that was more from happiness than real embarrassment. He cleared his throat.  
“Goodbye, Bokuto-san.”  
“Bye Kaashi!” Bokuto said with a grin and a wave, Akaashi noticing the way Bokuto’s hand came up and his cheek as Akaashi pulled his hood up and turned to head for home. And maybe his own hand did the same.

(“Young man, it is almost eleven, I thought I told you to be home by eight.” Kuroo said with mock anger as Akaashi slipped into the castle that night.  
“Shut it, Kuroo.”  
“Ohohoho, c’mon, you gotta tell me what happened!”  
“No I don’t”  
“Yes you do, I see a box!.” Kuroo gasped. “Did he give you a present?! Lemme see it!”  
“Remind me to fire you in the morning.” Akaashi said as he tried to keep the box out of Kuroo's hands.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was ok! I tried to research stuff about dogs with vision loss, but couldn't find much about dogs that weren't completely blind, so I tried to keep it vague so it was't inaccurate, lol. Comments/Kudos are always appreciated!  
> (Also, Yukie was totally named after a friend of Bokuto's that lived in town, Yukie Shirofuku)
> 
> (Kuroo would end up stealing several cookies and insisting Akaashi marry Bokuto based solely on his baking abilities)


End file.
